Estate/Guide
| Scenario = Hostage rescue }}Estate (cs_estate) is a small map in which fighting can be severe in the front yard and within the mansion. Overview Estate features a mansion with a hostage on every floor of the building. Snipers are common around the front yard and backyard of the map. CT snipers can position themselves around their spawn zone by using ladders and camping on the walls. Terrorist snipers are usually found around the balcony but may guard the windows which if left unwatched, it can make the Terrorist's fighting/guarding grounds vulnerable to infiltration. Players will normally avoid passing through the doors as it obscures vision and makes noise. Instead, leaping through the windows offer a better chance in avoiding attention (but can reduce accuracy and somewhat hamper movement). The only time the doors are used is when the hostages have to be escorted quickly with support since they are unable to jump through windows. cs_estate overview.png Hot Spots Front Yard/Porch/Foyer/Balcony In pistol rounds, players can rush and have relatively ease in accessing around the mansion (unless players are guarding the windows). Due to the presence of snipers in later rounds, players are very unlikely to venture in the front yard, unless the hostages are being escorted through this area. Smoke grenades are often used whereas the other grenades are less used due to the open-spaced environment. cs_estate0001 front yard-facing the entrance 2.png cs_estate0004 front yard.png cs_estate0005 front yard 2.png cs_estate0000 front yard.png Since the porch and the foyer are connected by only one door, players will avoid staying in these areas as opening the door can alert enemies. However, it can be used to distract enemies. In most situations, especially in pistol rounds, a CT escorting the hostages may rush through the door to quickly extract them. This is done if time is running out but this is too risky as a Terrorist sniper from the CT spawn zone can watch the outer perimeter of the front yard in later rounds. cs_estate0002 porch.png|Porch cs_estate0003 foyer 2.png cs_estate0002 foyer.png cs_estate0000 foyer.png The balcony can have a Terrorist sniper and prevent the CTs from swiftly rescuing the hostages. Sometimes however, Counter-Terrorists can position themselves in this section of the house and clear any exposed Terrorists at the rescue zone. cs_estate0018 balcony.png Hostage Rescue Zone/CT Spawn Zone Snipers often dominate this area, especially if the hostages are being escorted. Counter-Terrorists will either have the chance to rescue all hostages or the Terrorists can prevent or hinder the escort. In pistols rounds and when the hostages are near the rescue zone, players will usually rush. When it is confirmed that enemies are present however, caution is recommended. Shotguns and rifles can allow campers to guard the few entryways and grenades, such as flashbangs, are thrown to dissuade enemies from entering. cs_estate0000 CT Spawn Zone.png cs_estate0002 CT Spawn Zone 2.png cs_estate0003 CT Spawn Zone 3.png Backyard Terrorists are more likely to hang around this area although CT players can reach this area if they take care. Since the porch and the foyer are heavily guarded, players may attempt to reach this area. The bathroom and the living room (located in the third floor, is also accessible via ladder and a scaffold) are used to gain access into the estate. There is also a circuit breaker in which if the switch is activated, the lights in the upper floor will turn off and CTs with Night vision goggles will have an advantage in eliminating enemies. cs_estate0003 backyard.png cs_estate0006 back yard.png cs_estate0007 back yard 2.png cs_estate0020 ladder.png Sewers To avoid snipers, CT players may access the sewers to reach the hostage in the basement quickly. However, Terrorists can also use this pathway to camp at the hostage rescue zone. This is primarily an infiltration route and fighting enemies is very undesirable due to the narrow and cramped pathway. HE grenades are often used as targets can rarely evade the explosion. Smoke grenades are not recommended to use as it does not offer enough protection (unless you can somehow fool enemies). Players will always shoot through the smoke and there are no other passages to take. cs_estate0015 sewer entrance.png cs_estate0014 sewers.png Mansion Interior There are three floors. They are the basement, downstairs, and the upstairs. HE grenades are almost never thrown as it could harm or kill the hostages. However, unless a hostage is located at the foyer, these grenades can eliminate assailants. Smoke grenades can allow players to sneak through the mansion but can cause confusion and may lead to friendly fire. Flashbangs are the most commonly thrown to prevent an ambush. Because the lights on the 1st floor and the 2nd floor can be disabled by using switches, caution must be taken as when the lights are out, it will be much harder to see other players in the darkness. However, players with Nightvision goggles will not have problems. The switch on the basement will disable the 1st floor flights while the switch from the outside will disable the lights on the second floor. Basement This is the most simple area in the map as there are only two entrances (the sewers and a staircase to the downstairs). A hostage is located near the pool table. While it may seem easy for the CTs to rescue at least one hostage within a several seconds, some Terrorists may decide to camp here and ambush enemies. cs_estate0011 basement.png cs_estate0012 basement 2.png cs_estate0013 basement 3.png Downstairs/Bathroom This is where the majority of the Terrorist players will spawn in. They usually have the upper hand in fighting Counter-Terrorists, especially if they are armed with shotguns. Despite this advantage, this floor has the most amount of infiltration routes for the CTs due the amount of windows. Players can throw grenades through the windows and eliminate enemies. cs_estate0008 hostage.png cs_estate0010 hostage spot 1 (2).png cs_estate0009 bathroom.png Upstairs/Bedroom In most rounds, the Terrorists can make their last stand in this section. Campers with shotguns have a habit in hiding within the bedroom where a hostage is located. CT players will usually avoid the staircases, unless the hostage in the bedroom has somehow left the room. Usually, the ladder from the backyard is used for infiltration, unless a Terrorist sniper has occupied the backyard. cs_estate0000 upstairs.png cs_estate0001 upstairs 2.png cs_estate0019 bedroom.png Category:Map guides